


Is It Wong To Pick Up Guys in the Hallway?

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Is It Wong To Pick Up Guys in the Hallway?

It was late and you were done-done with work done dealing with people and yet your roommate decided to have some friends over to watch anime. You would have been fine if that group didn't include your ex boyfriend. The two of you of broke up a few months ago because he had treated you like shit. He was the first person you saw when you walked into your apparent.  
“Oh hey Y/N I see you're still working late hours wanna come sit with me while we watch Evangelion?” He took a step closer to you and moved away.  
“Nick there is no way I’m sitting next you so go away.” you walked over to your room but the door was locked. You then walked over to your roommate Katie who was setting up the putting the next disk of their marathon in the Blu Ray player.  
“Hey Katie why is my door locked?”  
“Oh hey Y/N yeah so I didn't want people getting in your room so I locked it.”  
“Ok well can you give me the key so I can get in.”  
“I’m not sure I know where I put it.” You rolled your eyes knowing that your roommate wasn’t going to trying to help you find the keys anytime soon. You walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
“Hey Y/N can you get me a beer.” Your roommate asked as she sat down on the couch next to one of her other friends that was.  
“No you can get you and I’m going to head out for a little bit.” No one in the group said anything as you grabbed your purse and keys and left. However you didn’t get very far, you instead sat in the hallway and silently cried. You hated that your roommate clearly didn’t care about you. The fact that she would invite your ex over after all the crappy things he’d done while the two of you had been dating proved that.  
“Uh hi did you get locked out or something?” you look up to see a pink haired man standing in front of you. You wiped away your tears.  
“No I just didn’t want to be around with my ex and my shity roommate but also don’t really want to go out.”  
“Well I’m sorry about that. My name’s Austin by the way.”  
“Y/N.”  
“Well Y/N you mind if I join you?”  
“Sure I mean if you really want to.” Austin sat down on the floor next to you.  
“So why would your ex and roommate being hanging out when you're around? That seems kinda odd.”  
“Because no one cares about me. My ex treated me like crap and my roommate doesn't seem to care cause he’s good looking and has always been nice to her.”  
“Well they both sound like wonderful people.”  
“Do you live here? I feel like I would have seen you before it’s not often that I see people with pink hair.”  
“No I was on my way to an anime watch party my friend’s jerk of a roommate invited me and while I don’t care for him I figured I could maybe meet some much cooler people. So far I think that plan has been a success.”  
“Oh so you’re friends with my ex's roommate.” Austin gave you a confused look. “I mean unless you really think that there are two viewings of Evangelion happening in this apartment complex right now?”  
“If you don’t mind my asking how did you end up with that asshole?”  
“Well he wasn’t completely an asshole when we started, yeah he could be a jerk but it didn’t seem like it was that bad at the time.” you passed before counting. “I met him at the first year of an anime conversation. There was an after party of only about two hundred people and we excited numbers there. Then he asked if I wanted to go see A Silent Voice with him and I said yes. Afterward we went out for dinner and that was our first date.”  
“So how long before you broke up with him?”  
“Six months of being in the worst relationship I’ve ever been in.”  
“Well maybe we could fix that?”  
“This your way of asking me out?”  
“It’s not quite the way I would have ask but yeah I’d like to at least get to know you better and over dinner doesn't sounds like the worst thing.” You smiled.  
“Well Austin you’ve got yourself a date and unless you really want to watch Evangelion with the people in my apartment I’m free and could go from some food.” Austin stood up and offered you his hand. You took it as you also stood up.  
“Ok Y/N where do you feel like eating?”  
“Well there is this really good burger place within walking distance that’s open till 2am.”  
“Alrighty then let’s go.”


End file.
